The Reason
by ShinSeiFuji
Summary: (D + H ) Are reasons behind actions important? (Like why I wrote this silly fic... :)) R&R please!


Author's Note: Hello again. This is my second Vandread fic. I hope you like it! Special thanks (again) to my friend Luna Catgirl for the "Uchuujin-san" thingy and to all those who reviewed my first fic (re-edited by the way). I'm also starting a site, www.geocities.com/ilovevandread , it's not yet finished though. Anyone who wants their fics posted, e-mail me (seiret@hotmail.com).  
  
  
  
The Reason  
  
ShinSeiFuji  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've always believed that one day aliens will come and take us all to a place where everyone can live happily…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dita marched across the halls of Nirvana, carrying a tray of sweets and a big fluffy cake in her hands. "Uchuujin-san? Uchuujin-san? Doko?"  
  
Dita stormed each and every room of Nirvana, looking for Hibiki in every place possible. She went to Hibiki's room, but he was not there. She went to Nirvana's hangar, only to find his Vanguard alone. She went to the medical room but found an intimate Duero – Parfet conversation instead. She even came across a half-sleepy and angry Jura who shouted at her that it was too early to chase Hibiki.  
  
"Uchuujin-san, stop hiding! Dita has something for you," Dita finally said panting as she slowed down.  
  
"Dita? What are you doing here?" a voice caught Dita's attention.  
  
"Leader!" Dita said while catching her breath. "Have you seen Uchuujin-san? I've been looking for him everywhere."  
  
"Hibiki?" Meia thought. "I think I saw him going to the hangar with Misty."  
  
"Arigatou, Leader! I'm going to – Misty?" Dita suddenly stopped at the thought of Misty and Hibiki together. Her eyes dimming with a sudden change of emotion.  
  
"Hai, why don't you go there and see for yourself?" Meia said while walking away.  
  
Dita looked down at the cake she made and felt a cold stab of jealousy hit her. "Uchuujin-san… iie!" Dita shook her head with force. "Dita shouldn't feel sad. Not today. I have to see Uchuujin-san!"  
  
Dita hurried to the hangar having high spirits.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Hibiki! Why don't we take a walk somewhere else?" Misty whined.  
  
"I told you not to follow me! Women…" Hibiki said looking like his usual tired self.  
  
"Uchuujin-san? Are you in there?" Dita's voice echoed in the hangar.  
  
"Shimatta… she's coming!" Hibiki panicked. "I have to hide."  
  
Misty's eyes flickered as she looked at the alarmed Hibiki. "So… you want to keep her away. Ne, Hibiki?"  
  
"Stop talking. I'm trying to get away!" Hibiki said trying to look for an escape.  
  
"Ooh!" Misty clapped her hands as Dita's voice came nearer. "I know exactly just what we have to do." Without another word, Misty held Hibiki's shoulders firmly and pressed her lips onto his.  
  
"Uchuujin-san, I—" Dita stopped in the middle of her steps and froze as she saw Hibiki and Misty.  
  
"CLUNK!" The tray of sweets fell from Dita's hands, making a loud noise as Misty broke off the kiss. "Mmm… that was delicious." Misty exclaimed while she licked her lips. (A/N: Exactly the way she kissed Hibiki in Second Stage Episode 2. Heck, that really got into my nerves. Oops, back to the story…) Hibiki fainted as soon as Misty let go of her, blood trailing from his nose.  
  
Dita stared at the two of them, she felt bitter as tears burst from her eyes. She almost collapsed from what she saw, but she took a hold of herself and began running away from them. "I just…" Dita said in between tears. "I just wanted to celebrate my birthday with you!"  
  
"Dita?" Meia called her comrade as she saw her in tears. "Dita. What's wrong?"  
  
But Dita kept on running, catching her tears as she ran past Meia until she reached her room.  
  
As the doors slid open, Dita flopped down to her bed and continued to cry on her pillows.  
  
Dita spent the next hour just crying. When she thought she had enough, she sat down her bed and looked at her dimly-lit room. She looked at all the UFO toys in her room, wondering what will happen to her next. Just then, there was a soft knock on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" Dita said as she wiped off her tears. "It's open."  
  
"It's me, Pyoro," Pyoro said as he entered Dita's room, carrying the baby Karu in his hands.. "I heard Dita crying, pyoro, naze?"  
  
Dita just sighed. There was a little silence before Pyoro spoke, "Why are you so fond of aliens, pyoro, Dita?"  
  
Dita looked at her toys all over her room and began to cuddle herself. "I've always believed…" Dita mumbled.  
  
"Eh?" questioned Pyoro who didn't hear her too well.  
  
"I've always believed that one day aliens will come and take us all to a place where everyone can live happily…" Dita said embracing herself more. "I guess it isn't true after all."  
  
Silence took over them again. "Is that why Dita chases Hibiki all the time, pyoro?" Pyoro said.  
  
Dita was startled for a moment. "Yes," she thought but there was something more to that answer. "Yes it WAS my reason… but now… it's not just that. There's more… More I really don't understand." Dita kept thinking.  
  
"I don't know, Pyoro," she finally answered and then looked at the sleeping Karu. "How about you? Why do you like taking care of Karu-chan even if she's Ezra's baby?"  
  
"Her name's Pyoro-2!" protested Pyoro with glaring eyes but softened when he looked back at the baby.  
  
"Because… because… I don't know," Pyoro laughed. "I guess you really don't need a reason if you love someone."  
  
"Don't need a reason?" Dita thought. She smile when she said, "Pyoro let's go outside and eat! It's time we celebrate my birthday. "  
  
Dita hurried to the door.  
  
"Who-who-whoa!!"  
  
Hibiki fell right in front of Dita as she opened the door.  
  
"Uchuujin-san?" Dita looked down at the now dizzy Hibiki. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"He's been eavesdropping, pyoro, Hibiki was listening to us," Pyoro accused Hibiki.  
  
"Omae wo…" Hibiki said as soon as he regained his consciousness and threatened to chase Pyoro. "I… ugh…" he stiffened as he realized he was in Dita's room and payed attention to her instead.  
  
"Gomen, I was just passing by and…"  
  
Dita avoided Hibiki's eyes and stared at the floor instead.  
  
"Look, Dita, I… uh… I really didn't mean to…" Hibiki tried to catch Dita's eyes but she kept on cutting them away from him.  
  
"Argh, Dita, will you just pay attention to what I'm saying?" Hibiki said as he forcefully held Dita's shoulders and looked into her eyes. He swiftly caught her chin and began kissing her lightly.  
  
"Wha—" Pyoro said excitedly but then put his hands on Karu-chan's eyes. "Don't look Pyoro-2!"  
  
As Hibiki broke off the kiss, he looked at the shocked Dita. Both blushed very deeply.  
  
"Uchuujin-san," Dita finally managed to say, "What was that for?"  
  
Hibiki sweat hard as he searched for the words to say, "Um… well…"  
  
Dita looked at him with curious eyes. He turned his back to her and said, "Well… you don't really need a reason when you do something…"  
  
Hibiki relaxed and then smiled. "Especially when you love someone…"  
  
Dita's eyes widened as her eyes became teary, "Honto?"  
  
Hibiki faced Dita again with an angry expression. "Alright, alright, I love you, so what's the big deal?"  
  
But Dita just embraced him and said, "I love you too!"  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DITA!"  
  
Hibiki's cheeks went crimson red as the crew of Nirvana appeared from both sides of the hallway and began cheering.  
  
"M-matte, you were watching?" Hibiki said.  
  
"Nice move, Hibiki," Bart said as he pat Hibiki's back.  
  
"Finally, you made the right move," Jura whispered.  
  
"Minna, arigatou!" Dita exclaimed in tears.  
  
The whole Nirvana crew celebrated Dita's birthday joyously as a new couple was born. Well, perhaps it was tiresome and embarrassing for Hibiki with all the crew's teasing, but then there's always food… and of course, Dita. 


End file.
